


The LEGO movie: First Encounter

by Rebell1193



Series: The Godmakers [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part
Genre: AU, Cult, F/M, Multiverse, OC, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebell1193/pseuds/Rebell1193
Summary: A wedding is being planned, and even bigger plans are brewing.Join Emmet and the gang as they try to make peace; while others watch them from afar, waiting.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski/General Mayhem
Series: The Godmakers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026280





	1. apocalypseburg

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work! I would really appreciate it if you comment and give me your thoughts on it.

5 years ...... 5 years since the aliens attacked. They destroyed everything, city's, homes, even the coffee shops. And they only kepted on coming. Not only did this affect the town, but also its citizens, it made everyone cold, dark, tough. All except one bright and happy construction worker who just got his two cups of coffee from the barista.

Emmett's POV:

As I walk out of the coffee shop I look around at my surroundings, the sky was smoky, the ground was sandy, and the air oh the air was oh so dusty. People fought in the streets and In nearby buildings while your average beggar pickpocket the person passing by who didn't give him any money. And some people get run over by some nut job with his custom vehicle going over 50 mph on the sidewalk. Yep, just your average day in apocalypseburg.

As I go on my morning walk I say morning to everyone I meet on the way: the big cyborgs, miss. Nancy and her cats, even the sewer babies. Oh, and as for my destination, the defense HQ, the place that looks for and defends against alien attack's.

NARRATOR:

The defense HQ was basically a big cave full of weapons and guns. It also acted as a bunker for the citizens when aliens do attack. The leader was Batman, a " dark and stormy" person who always acts like he's the best and the edgiest. True this can be annoying at first but you get used to it after a while. And on top, at a crows perch was a hooded figure dress all in black except for some pink stripes. And its hair was pink and black, this figures name was...

Emmett: "Hay Lucy."


	2. The dream

Lucy POV:

"AAA!!" I screamed and turned around expecting an alien, only to find my best friend Emmett.

Me: "Emmett! Don't sneak up on me like that! I could have kicked you off!"

Emmett: "sorry! Sorry! But I got you coffee, hehe?" He laughed nervously.

Me: I sighed and took the coffee from him and took a sip, black, perfect. "Just don't sneak up on me like that ok?"

Emmett: "Ok ok I promise I won't do that again. Sooo why are you up here?"

Me: "I'm looking around to see if I can spot any alien activity. But not so far, and that worries me."

Emmett: " why so, maybe that means that they have given up?"

Me: " I wish, but I think their planning something, something big."

Emmett: " you know what? I think we should stop talking about aliens and talk about something more positive like.... oh! Look over there, where the sand is the flattest."

Me: " yeah and...?"

Emmett: " that would be the perfect place for a house!"

Me: "A house?"

Emmett: " yeah A house! It will have everything: a living room, a bathroom, a dinner, a kitty room, a planty room and even....."

Me: I tuned Emmett out and I thought to myself. Emmett can be very cute sometimes, like the way he thinks everything is awesome and act like it is in any situation. This way of thinking was how I kinda grew a crush on him, but I was dating Batman at the time. But then he dumped me saying that having a girlfriend doesn't make him look "DARK" and "MOODY". But I was ok with that because, to be honest, I was kind of tired of his ego. Don't get me wrong, he's still a good friend, it's just that I don't think he's boyfriend material. But back to Emmett, he's still cheerful even after all that had happened. On one hand, this can be good because that means that Emmett doesn't let the past affect him. But on the other hand, that means he might not grow up and sooner or later he might get left behind by everyone.

Emmett: " so what do you think?

Me: "What? Oh yeah yeah! Umm, that's nice! But Emmett, I want to talk to you about something."

Emmett: " About what?"

Me: " you see Emmett, I like how you always keep a positive attitude wherever you go but, this place, where we are, it's not positive. It's tough and cruel. And we also need to be the same way if we want to survive. You need to be the same way if you want to survive."

Emmett: " Hay! I'm tough!"

Me: " And I know you are. But right now you need to show it, Be it, ok? Can you do that? Can you be tough for me and your friend?"

Emmett: " I'll try."

Me: " thank you."

An awkward silence filled the air as me and Emmett look down at the people below, drinking our coffee. After some time pass, Emmett spoke up.

Emmett: "Hey Lucy, do you think dreams can predict the future?"

Me: " No, why?"

Emmett: " you see, I had this dream last night, it seemed like a normal dream at first. But then it started to fell off, and then the ending came and freaked me out so much that I woke up with a cold sweat."

Me: " What was the dream?"

Emmett: "You sure you want to hear it?"

Me: "Of course."

Emmett: " ok. It started with me starting at a dolphin-like clock wearing a top hat that read 5:15. And then I hear music, and when I look to where the sound was coming from, I see I'm in this biiiig stadium, with this ginormous cake in the middle, it looked like I'm at some sort of wedding. And I'm not the only one there, theirs these creepy shadow things in all of the other sets, and you and the others were there as well. Metal beard, Benny, unikitty, you guys were sitting next to me. Batman was there also but was at the top of the cake with two other dark figures as well. He was wearing all white like HE was the one getting married. And then, there was a flash. And the next thing I knew, I'm at some sort of picnic, watching the sun go down, there's another person there as well, I couldn't look to see who they were, but they were resting their head on my shoulder. And then it cuts back to the wedding, but everyone was unconscious and there was a man standing on top of the cake. He had a blue vest and brown pants, brown hair and dimples on his face. But his smile, his smile wasn't a happy smile, it wasn't a friendly smile, it was a sinister smile, One that would belong to a psychopath. And in the coldest, deadest voice possible, he said only two words directly at me. "You're dead." It scared me so bad that I woke up at like 2 am with a cold sweat and those two words still ringing in my ears."

Me: " oh my god. Emmett. I must emit even I thought that was scary. But it's ok, it's only a Dre- what on earth is that?"


	3. the invitation

NARRATOR:

Lucy: "What on earth is that?"

She pulls out her binoculars to get a better look of what she sees. What she saw surprised her. It was some spurt of round ship with a pick light at the front, and it seems to be surcharging for something. And then it faces her direction and heads towards her.

Lucy: " oh no. ALIEN ATTACK!!!!"  
She screamed this into the walkie-talky and soon an alarm rang letting everyone know an alien is on their way. Many of the people panicked and fled to hide. Some hid in buildings, some hid in trash cans, some even decided to pay the sewer baby's a visit. But some were ready to fight. Some got weapons while others got on their vehicles. Everyone that wanted to fight flocked to the defense HQ and get ready to fight. While this is going on Lucy and Emmett heat inside defense HQ to talk with Batman and the others.

Inside was Batman,(in his batsuit but with tires as shoulder guards), metal beard,(who changed a lot over the years, his top half was fine with his head, torso, and arms In one piece, but his bottom half resembles more of a spider.),Benny,(who didn't change much appearance wise, he still scored his blue space suit.),and unikitty,(in her rage form covered In Spikes.), were all gathered at the door to the outside, all geared up and waiting for two others

Lucy: "Good, all of you are here."

Metal beard: "Arr, what kind of alien ship be sailing towards our way."

Lucy: "I don't know exactly what it is, but it looked small but very advanced in technology, so I say we be careful."

Benny: "Oooo, advance you say? Maybe when we're done blowing it up I can salvage the remaining parts and make an even more advanced SPACESHIP!!!!"

Unikitty: "what is it with you and spaceships? Unless the spaceship shoot glitter then I'm totally in!!!!"

Batman: "Ok, everyone how about we (mostly me) focuses on blowing up that spaceship first."

Emmett: "Wait! I want to build something first to help fight!"

Everyone: " What is it?"

Emmett: "A triple Decker couch."

Everyone: "uuuug"

Emmett: "That's also a convertible" as he said this he flipped a switch next to him that turn the three couches into some sort of couch mega-suit.

Everyone: " oooooooooo"

Batman: "Um.. not say that it's cool, but if it was, I would say it."

Metal beard: "oy, I must admit, I never thought you could make something like that Emmett, I'm impressed,(thou mine is obviously the better metal)."

Benny: "Wow! Love it!"  
Unikitty: "The only thing I wish is that it had more colors."

Lucy: "WOW Emmett! That suit makes you look tough and mean and screams "DONT MESS WITH ME"

Emmett: "Thank guys. Now let's go deck some aliens!"  
Everyone: " yeah!!!" Then Alfred opened the doors and everyone went out to confront the aliens. Everyone that was already outside was pointing their weapons at the ship.

Batman: "Ok everyone attack on the count of three!!  
One!!!"

The spaceship approach's

Batman: "two!!!"

Even Closer

Batman: "thre-"  
But before Batman could count to three, the ship did the oddest thing. It started playing some sort of pop music and extended two hands doing the peace sign. Everyone was caught off guard.

Benny: " what is it doing?"

Emmett: "I don't know, but it is holding up peace signs soo maybe it just wants to talk?"

Batman: "Well I don't buy it! THREE!!!" Then everyone fired directly at the ship. But to no avail, because the shots didn't affect the ship in any shape, way, or form.  
Then the ship retracted its arms and pulled more than a dozen guns. As soon as everyone sews this the fled into the bunker-like HQ and slammed the door shut. Leaving our group of hero's at the hand of the aliens.

The ship landed and out came a strange figure, it wore a white spacesuit and a reflecting helmet with technological wings stamped to its back. And it looks like a girl. Then, it spoke.

General mayhem: " I am general mayhem. And I come in peace. I'm an sent by queen Watevra Wa'Nabi of thy sistar system. And I had come to bring your greatest leader to her to join the matrimonial ceremony and unify our worlds."

Emmet: " wait, so this ceremony you speak of, is it a peace treaty?"

General mayhem: " um.. yeah something along the lines."

Lucy: "Ha! Rally? Your name is "general mayhem" and you think we will believe that you came here for peace? Baloney!"  
General mayhem: " If you don't hand over your leader soon, I'll tear this place apart piece by piece until I find him."

Batman: "ok ok you got me, I'll sacrifice myself for the great and good (and look like a hero to everyone)."

Metal beard: "Nay, I be the greatest leader!"

Benny: "No me!"

Unikitty: "No me!!"

Emmett: "Hay I'm a leader too you know!" Emmett said as he gets out of his suit, thinking theirs no threat for some reason.

General mayhem: "Ha! You? (Looks at Emmet) from the looks of you, you have no sign of a warrior."

Lucy: "Hay! Emmet might not look like one, act like one, and have the skills of one, and umm..not really a heart of one..."

General mayhem: "And what are you getting at?"

Lucy: "but Emmet is a leader in another way! He's kind, caring, always have high hopes and let nothing bring him down! One time he even stopped a villain called lord business."

General mayhem: "did he fight him fist to fist?"

Lucy: "Ummm no he talked lord business to stop what he was doing."

General mayhem: "hmm I see, he's more like a political leader then?"

Lucy: "umm yeah yeah surrrrre I guess he's like that."

General mayhem: "ok you know what? I'll take the construction worker and the bat."

Emmet: " ok"

Lucy: " Ummm one moment please!" Lucy takes Emmet and everyone else aside into a group huddle.

Lucy: "Emmet! Are you insane! This is obviously a trap!"

Emmet: "But what if it's not? What if this ceremony is some kind of peace treaty? We can stop the fighting with no fighting!"

Metal beard: "Arr, I don't have a clue, but this be the smells of Davy's Jones locker!"

Benny: "I don't know either, but I think Emmet have a point, we should at least try to do this."

Unikitty: " yeah I agree as well."

Batman: "I'll just do whatever you guys want to do."

Emmet: "please Lucy. You need to trust me."

Lucy: "............FINE!" The group breaks.

Lucy: "ok(looks at general mayhem) I'll let you take Emmet and Batman. on one condition."

General mayhem: "and that is...?"

Lucy: "Me and the others go with them."

General mayhem: "Ok I'll allow that, but one problem: my ship can only carry up to 5 other people, so one of you will have to be left behind, I'll let the construction worker choose."

Emmet: "Oh, ummmm" Emmet likes around to see who will be the one that'll be left behind.

Emmet: "Ok, metal beard, I want you to stay behind so you can watch over the people while we're gone, is that ok?"

Metal beard: "Arr! You can count on me, I won't let you all down!"  
Emmet: "thank you" he then turns to general mayhem. " ok we're ready."

General mayhem: "ok then, get in."

While the ships door opens and the crew walks inside, the entire ordeal had Been captured by a tiny raptor with a camera strapped to its back. It seemed the video to a great big ship in the shape of a fist. The crew was mainly only raptors except for the pilot. The pilot in question was the most amazing, cool, handsome, awesome, and very very confused Rex Dangervest.

Rex: "But ... that's not at all how it went down!"


	4. Rex Dangervest

Rex Dangervest POV

Me:But...... that's not at all how it went down!"

I was confused. I didn't Willingly go on the ship, or did I? No no, that alien kidnaped my "soon to be x friends" and I stupidly chased them. Then I crashed into an asteroid and landed on the planet dryon. oh god. Dryon. Man was that place a cold, windy prison. I could do nothing but wait. I waited for my "friends", but they never came to my aid. Except, they decided to live their lives without me. I layed and watch as they had fun, adventures, and some even had families. And I learned some secrets that my "friends" didn't tell me about. But one of the most heartbreaking of all is when Lucy, my own girlfriend! Actually had pink and "blue" hair, not pink and black! Really! she couldn't even tell her own boyfriend! about her real hair! This event made me despise the colors pink and blue forever, especially when they are put next to one another.

But through nothing but pure hatred, I got up and saved myself from dryon. I then ran in with some strange people, who said they'll give me something that would help me if I do one favor for them. I was desperate, so I did it. And then they gave me a blueprint for a ti- wait a minute! Maybe that's it! Maybe They didn't give me blueprints for a time machine! They must have accidentally given me blueprints for a dimension traveling machine!

Me: " Yes! That's it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Scaring some of the raptors. " I not back in time! I'm in another dimension!!! And if I'm in another dimension and not back in time..." I start to say I'm a toothy grin, " That means I don't have to worry about time travel rules." "Jerry! Get me Doc raptor!"

Jerry: " screech screech." Translation: which one?

Me: " oh um the scientists one."

Jerry: "Roar!" Translation: you got it!

Me: " Billy! tell the engine Rome to get the reactor running! Jeremy! Set a course for the sistar system!and Nate! make sure we're not spotted during or when we get to our destination!"

As soon as I gave the command, the raptors soon started the engine then the whole ship hummed to life and soon we were off. While this was happening, I was busy drawing some sketches for two devices. Then a raptor wearing a lab coat came on to the deck.

Doctor raptor: " screech?" Translation: you called?

Me: " aw yes, I have sketches for two devices that I want to be made. Can you do it?"

Doctor Raptor: " screech screech roar roar." Translation: I can make them both, but it might take so time."

Me: "How long are we talking about?"

Doctor raptor: "screech roar roar screech roar scre-." Translation: To be honest, not really sure. It depends on the resources we have and the time we have for testing, also-.

Me: "Well I don't care what you need! I'll give you full access to everything if you need too, just get them done ok?"

Doctor raptor: "screech roar screech." Translation: yes sir, right away."

As he scurried away, I got myself a mirror and looked at myself. I was still wearing my blue vest, and my face was still rigged as ever. And then I thought to myself: "If everything goes according to plan, I'll be saying hello to a new life! Actually, I wonder? Did I ever brought my old clothes with me?"


	5. meeting the queen

ATHORS notes: As a heads up, I'll use keys to make it easy for myself. But don't worry, I'll only use a key to tell who's currently talking. And I'll tell which keys belong to who at the beginning of each chapter, except for new or side characters that might be introduced in later chapters to avoid spoilers.  
L= Lucy  
E= Emmet  
Bm= Batman  
B = Benny  
U= unikitty  
GM= general mayhem

NARRATOR  
We soon find Emmet and his friends flying through space for their very first time to meet this queen: "watevra wa'Nabi" of the sistar system.Buuut lets just say that they aren't flying first class.

L: Hay! stop pushing!

U: you're pushing me!

E: ok I'm kinda glad metal beard didn't come along.

B: spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

BM: are you sure this ship can hold 5 other people?

GM: well it can hold 5 other people of my race. But I guess that because we are a little bit slimmer.

U and L: Are you saying I'm fat?

GM: No no, nothing like that! (whistles nervously).

E: Hey um, I've been wondering, why does the queen want to unite the worlds?"

L: yeah...why does she?

GM: The queen hasn't been around a long time, but from what she sees Is that all the worlds hate each other's, and " please believe me when I say this" that it breaks her heart to see so many worlds who could be friends, be enemies.

L: whispers: yeah right.

BM: How many other worlds did she convince to join this "ceremony"?

GM: not including yours and the planets that are in the sistar system, sadly, only 2, the animal planet and the mermaid planet. She thought she would have convinced more by now. But enough of that, we are here. The greeting tower.

The tower was, in fact, was more like a space station. It looked like an icicle that pointed up with multiple landing zones stretched out from its interior.  
General mayhem Then landed the ship on one of the platforms and soon a bridge pop and little stars flew out as well singing the words "welcome" over and over again.

L: Am I the only one creeped out by this?

BM: Nope.

E: I can't tell whether they're cute, or creepy.

B: same here.

U: what do you mean? They're cute!

As they head inside, the interior was like what you would expect in a castle. Banners, plants, red carpets, and everything look clean and fancy. They soon enter a room with a big fountain in the middle. Then out of nowhere, a man who seems to be a living ice cream cone appeared with a trumpet in hand and then blows into it.

Icm= ice cream man.

Icm = NOW INTRODUCING! Queen Watevra W a'Nabi! Of the sistar system!

Soon, a platform had appeared on top of the fountain and on it was some kind of multi-colored horse. And riding it was a beautiful lady wearing a pink dress and a crown. But before anyone could speak, the horse talked!

W= Watevra Wa'Nabi

W: "Ok Shela, pony rides over, now go get our guest something to drink, and give me back my crown!"

Shela: yes mam!

Shela then gave the crown to the queen and ran off into the room to the right of Emmet and his friend.

W: welcome guest to the sistar system.

L: wait soo a talking horse, is the queen.

W: Actually, I can chang eI to anything, hints the name.

E: what can you change into?

W: Well just about anything: a hammer, a book, a sheep, a pig, a gorilla, a fish, a jackhammer, you think if I can turn into it!

She said all of this as she turns into said things.

E: ok, wow I must emit, that's pretty cool! Queen watevera ba-, va,nabi- nu- you know what is it ok to call you queen? because to me, your name is kinda hard to say.

W: sure, go ahead.

E: oh ok, so um.. queen, me and my friends want to know exactly why do you want us and other worlds to join this ceremony of yours? Is it really some sort of peace treaty?

L: in mind: Aw! seeing if she has a different response! Smart.

W: Oh yes, the ceremony very much like a peace treaty!  
You may not know, but some worlds are at war with each other! I honestly can't bear to see potential friends be enemies. So I thought hey! How about I throw a peace party! We can laugh, party, relax, and everyone might then see the other as best friends then worst enemies. And then at the end, me and Batman can get married!

E,B,L,U,BM: WHAT?!??

W: Hay! I'm not saying we get married today! Just when the ceremony does happen!

BM: Even so, do you really think I'll marry you!

W: not right away, but I'll have the ceremony on Sunday. So You and your friends will have a whole week to know what it's like to live in the sistar system. and you and me will have a whole week to get to know each other.*wink*

BM: *shudder* You know what? I kind of want to get in the ship again and go home.

W: oh! speaking of spaceships, it must have been a long ride, you guys must be tired! General mayhem, please take our guest to the spa planet and after that, take them to the homes they will be staying in for the week.

GM: yes my queen.

she then looks at Emmet and his friend.

GM: Come on, I'll lead you to the trams.

As general mayhem and the others left the room, the queen walk off the platform and left to go find Shela. Then, when the room was empty, a tiny, ninja raptor who also had a camera on his back, jumped down too followed Emmet and the others.

AUTHORS NOTES: sorry I didn't add the song ( and you know which one) I just don't know how I would implement it in novel form So as a heads up, I won't add the other songs either.


	6. The spa planet

KEYS  
L= Lucy  
E= Emmet  
B= Benny  
BM= Batman  
GM=General mayhem  
U=unikitty

Lucy's POV

General mayhem was leading us to this tram to some sort of spa world. Along the what I thought to myself: the queens' response to Emmet's question was very similar to what general mayhem said. But yet again, maybe the queen told her to say something like that if we ever ask why she's doing the ceremony. A little while later, we made it to the trams and got on. The inside looked like a disco floor. Drinks, party favors, cupcakes, the seats were all pink, and the floor tiles changed colors often. But I spotted a big red flag, the pilot looked like one of the aliens that keep on attacking bricksburg all those years ago! This put me on edge, so I sat close to the entrance as I can in case something bad happens and me and my friends need to bail. But not everyone is a nervous as me, Benny and unikitty immediately started dancing on the dance floor while Batman just stood and ate cupcakes(which weirdly were bat-themed). Then Emmet sat next to me, I guess he saw me sitting alone and thought he could keep me company.

E: Hay Lucy. Are you not gonna join?

Me: Sorry, something not quite fitting with me, like, take the driver for example: doesn't he look like the aliens that first attack us?

E: Yeah, I see what you mean, but maybe that's a friendly version?

Me: Emmet, why are you so trusting of them? They've been attacking us for years.

E: well, maybe they want to stop that, maybe they want to be friends.

Me: well..I'm not convinced yet.

E: how come? They hadn't threatened us, they hadn't forced us into some kind of cell. They were really nice to us so far. They sang welcome to us, were on a tram loaded with drinks and cupcakes, we're going to a spa planet for crying out loud! Can you at least give them a chance? A chance to be friendly to you? Can you at least do that for me? your best friend?

My heart sank a little after hearing Emmet saying he's my best "friend". But other than that, Emmet does have a point. They never did anything suspicious up to this point. Maybe Emmets right, maybe I'm just being paranoid. But yet again, this can be a ruse to trick us.

Me: Fine, ok, I'll at least try. But that doesn't mean I'll let down my guard.

E: Thanks.

After that I noticed something, General Mayhem was looking at us, or should I say at Emmet. Why is she doing that?

General mayhem POV

That construction worker, Emmet, they call him?. Why is he so jolly? When I visited the planet I expected everyone to be rude, dark, edgy, warrior material. Thou my experience there did meet my expectations, Emmet threw me off a bit. I expected him to be like everyone else, but he's not. He's the only one who doesn't think ill of us. He's kind, jolly, friendly, trusting, cute- wait.  
What did I just say? Cute? Me, thinking he's cute? No no NO! Don't think like that. Ah good, we're here.

NARRATOR

The spa planet was basically a big crystal. It looks like an iceberg in space with a ring rotating around it. As the crew landed and went inside, the inside was just as breathtaking. It was like a big cave, stalagmites hanged from the ceiling, some parts of the wall have Ben sculpted to resemble knights, and everything, and when'd I mean everything, I mean EVERYTHING was glittery from the top down. Then, the owner of the spa greeted their new visitors. The owner was clearly a vampire. But he was very glittery from head to toe. He wore black shoes, slim jeans, and(thank god) he had a fancy looking jacket.

Spa owner: Ah! Welcome guest! I hope you enjoy your stay here. We give only the best service.

L: ok, is no one worried that vampires run the spa.like, don't they drink blood or something?

Spa owner: oh that's a myth. We only drink the color red.  
He shows this by bringing out an apple and quite literally such the red color out of the apple.

U: oooooooo!

Spa owner: well enough of that. Now then, everything here is free! So relax to your heart's content!

As soon as the owner said that, Benny and Unikitty stormed of to try some of the treatments. Benny went to the baths and Unikitty ran.to the hair dryer. And Batman went to get a back massage.

L: really? That quick?

E: Come on Lucy, it looks nice, and I think it might do you some good getting that stress out of you.

L: I'm not stressed!

E: you sure about that.

Owner: oh if it's stress you're worried about, I know of a couple of treatments that'll help.

The owner then whistled and two other vampire assistants came out and took Lucy by her arms.

L: what! Hay!

Owner: first well give her a light foot massage, then an orange ice pop face mask peel, then after that, a nail treatment, then end with a hair rinse. Would the gentleman like to know where the steam house is?

E: ooo, yes, please!

*12 minutes later in the steam house*  
Emmets POV

The steam house was a good call, it's nice and quiet and I'm the only one In here. So with nothing to do, I decided to think to myself: what's up with Lucy? Why is she so distrusting of the people here? They've been nice to us the whole time. But yet again, Lucy does have a point, it is strange for aliens that have been attacking us for years suddenly decided to make peace. But maybe they really do. But, you know what? Lucy seemed nervous the whole time. She was never like that before, even when the aliens attacked. But, now that I've thought about it, I don't really know Lucy that well. Even after all these years, she only told me snippets about her past, but never the whole thing, like her dreams, when she became a goth, nothing! Maybe I should ask her about that?  
But before I can even think about getting up and look for Lucy, Batman and Benny came in.

BM: oh hay Emme- OH Wow.

B: huh, never knew you had s six-pack.

Me: oh this, well I got them from all those years being in construction.

BM: well... mine are obviously better.

Me: Hey, enough of me, why are you guys here?

B: we thought we could try this out.

They sat down across from me. Wait, Batman was dating Lucy for like what? Three years? Maybe he knows about Lucy's past.

Me: Hay Batman.

BM: what?

Me: you and Lucy use to date for three years right?

BM: yeah and .....?

Me: not to be nosy or anything but.. did Lucy ever told you much about her past?

BM: no, not really. But that's mostly because I didn't bother.

Me: why not?

BM: Trust me, Emmet, sometimes it's better to leave the past in the past, especially if it's a friend past. Because digging too deep, might just ruin a friendship.

Me: oh.

BM: But don't worry, if people are ok talking about their past, they will, if not, they won't, the important thing is, never dig too deep.

Me: ok, thanks. I think I'll head out to find Lucy, you guys wanna come?

BM and B: sure.

After a couple of minutes later we spot Lucy at the hair wash, and it looked like she just started, but as soon as the water hit her hair, something crazy happened. The black parts of her hair turned blue!

L: Aaaa! What did you do! Aaaaa! Don't look at me!

She then covers her hair with her hood, and soon me, Benny, Batman, and Unikitty came over to her.

B: Lucy, did you use a black marker to cover up your hair?

L: what? No! I didn't do that to hide the fact that I have blue hair and I definitely didn't do it to seem edgier! Haha!

U: But Lucy, why would you hide something so beautiful?

L: you think it's beautiful?

BM: Yeah.

B: absolutely!

U: of course!

Me: yeah, I think it's beautiful too.

L: really?

Me: really.

After saying that, Lucy lowered her hood to reveal her colored hair. This actually made her look even more beautiful in my eyes. Baa! What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking like that about a friend! But soon general mayhem came and told us she will now take us to our temporary homes for the week. We went on a different tram to a town with all similar houses with numbers on them. Me and my friends were put right next to each other. Benny had house: 1190, Unikitty had: 1191, Batman was: 1192, I had: 1193, and Lucy had:1194. We soon got to bed and waited for what tomorrow will bring.


	7. Monday

Keys:  
GM=General Mayhem  
WW= Watervra Wa'Nabi  
BM=Batman  
U=Unikitty  
L= Lucy  
B: Benny

General Mayhems POV

My alarm started to ring so I get up to stop it. It's across my room to help me get up. After I rub my eyes for a bit I look around my bedroom. It's what you expect of a girls room, band and cat posters, stuff animals on my bed, and everything is pink and purple. I had an ordinary table dest next to my bed with a rainbow lamp, my wardrobe sat across my bed, and in the corner was my makeup stand with a big mirror. I then walked out of my room to the hallway, my house was pretty standard, when you enter from the front door, what you see is a kitchen, a dining table, and a classic ceiling fan hanging over it. To the left was the living room with a blue couch and a flat screen tv hanging from the wall with two bookshelves on either side. And to the right was the hallway, at the beginning is the bathroom, a little way down in my room, and at the end was in the laundry room. After I left my room I went to the kitchen and cooked myself a classic breakfast: bacon, scrambled eggs, a single pancake, and a cup of coffee. After I was done eating I went to the bathroom to take a shower and brushed my teeth, then I went back to my room to change out of my PJs(a random shirt I would wear that night, and fluffy pants) and change into my work uniform. I then went to my makeup stand and looked at myself in the mirror. I had light purple shiny hair, straight eyebrows and I had one eye blue and one eye pink. I redid my makeup, my right eye was pink, so I used blue makeup above it, and my left one was blue so I used pink makeup above it as well, then I used purple lipstick and added a little glitter under my eyes. I then took my helmet and put it on and left to go to work.

An hour later I arrived at the queens' chamber, she had requested me, most likely to tell me where I should take our guest for today. The queen's chamber was her workplace, it was surrounded by books from top to bottom, and in the middle is her desk, where she douse normal queen stuff like sight documents, read reports, and any other stuff queens do. She was talking with another planet most likely when I walked in.

Me: You called my queen?

WW: oh yes, wait a minute, please. *turns to screen on her desk* sorry to cut this short but someone's visiting me, is it ok if we continue our call later? Maybe around 3?

Caller: sure thing, call you then.

WW: Ok, thanks. *turns off screen* So I guess you know why I called you here?

Me: yes, where do you want me to take our guest?

WW: I want you to take them to fluffy cloud. Then at lunchtime bring them to bakeria. Except for Batman, I want you to bring him to my dining room when lunch comes around, and after lunch, bring them back to Townsville to spend the rest of the day there.

Me: I will my queen.

WW: you may leave now.

I nodded and walked away.

Batman's POV

When I walked into my temporary home, I immediately thought something was off. First of all, the house seemed to be "cave" themed. With stalagmites hanging grime the cycling to the walls looking as if they were real rocks, the refrigerator was stocked with all of my favorite food and drinks, and my bed had black everything: black blanket, black sheets, and black pillows. I was both amazed and creeped out. Amazed by how the queen knew so much about me and creeped out wondering how she knew all about my favorite things. But I was tired so I slept early.

In the morning I got up and made myself breakfast: fried fish and eggs. I then took a shower, brushed my teeth, and put my clothes on. I got some time to kill so I decided to walk around the neighborhood to see what it's like. And it seems I wasn't the only one who had this idea.

L: oh hay Batman.

Me: oh, Hay Lucy.

L: Checking out the neighborhood as well?

Me: yeah, wanna work together? We can split up and come back here in an hour to give reports of what we find.

L: Sound good. Should I let the others know as well?

Me: Sure, the more people the better.

L: Ok, I'll tell them right now.

Me: yeah, see you in an hour.

An hour past and I was back at my home standing on the sidewalk waiting for the others, and then I spot then later down the street.

L: your here early.

Me: I'm not early, you're late, but what you got.

L: From what I know, everyone seems to be very happy. But it seems fake to me.

U: how come?

L: their smiles seemed forced and they talk kinda creepy like they been living here their whole lives. But other than that, nothing else. Benny, you got anything?

B: Well apparently at night when everyone is asleep, guards would come out and patrol the area. And if they find anyone out that late, they would force them to their homes.

L: interesting. Anything else?

B: Nope, that's it, Emmet?

E: Not much, Only that this town had been here for only two years. You got anything Unikitty?

U: Well, there seems to be this disease floating around that makes you vomit up glitter.

E: is it contagious?

U: from what I know, people who have the disease are immediately transferred to a hospital and come out fine in two to three days. It seems to have originated from miners who worked at some sort of mine nearby.

Me: You must be talking about the glitter mines. I heard about it and immediately looked for it. It's at the farthest edge of town and the workers mine these "glitter rocks" the workers there say it's where all of their glitters come from.

L: Well, this is interesting, I say we do the same thing tomorrow.

GM: Do what tomorrow?

L: oh! Um! Just to look around the town more, you know, get our bearings?

GM: Well, I'm Sure the queen will be pleased to hear your being accustomed to our town. But I'm here to take you to the fluffy planet.

U: Ooooo! That sounds like fun!

GM: it's one of our most active planets.

L: how come?

GM: You'll know when we get there.

NARRATOR

The fluffy planet on the outside looks like a huge cotton ball, but on the inside, it can only be described as one thing: CRAZY. The people there party 24/7 around the clock. And it's landscaped was just as crazy: upside down mountains, rainbows act as slinky's across the land., and the clouds taste what can only be described as: "vanilla flavored cotton candy".

Emmets POV

When we landed and got out, Unikitty immediately started screaming and running around.

U: OH MY GOOOOOOD! ITS JUST LIKE CLOUD COCO LAND!

As she's running around, Benny just left saying he was going look around to see if they got any spaceships. And Batman, Batman just looked uncomfortable all around and decided to stay in some random corner.

L: Well, I think you and I should do what we did back in Townsville and come back here in an hour.

Me: Ok, meet you at the entrance then.

As I said that, me and Lucy when our separate way and the first thing I look for is a cafe to see if they got any coffee. But when I walked into some alleyway, I heard a voice call out to me.

GM: Emmet? Correct?

Me: Ummm yes? What do you want?

GM: I wish to speak to you for a moment, please.

Me: Oh really? What about?

GM: Well, you see, I want to know why you do it, be happy all the time in any situation?

Me: Why?

GM: You see, when I came to your world, I expected everyone to be heartless. Everyone was, except for you.  
What I what to know is why.

Me: oh, well, I guess Its because I grew up with this saying my mom and dad always told me: "Never let the past affect how you feel about the present." Thay would tell me that all the time, and I guess it just stuck.

GM: Oh, that's an interesting saying. Thanks for telling me.

Me: does your family had a saying?

GM: You want to know about my family?

Me: sure. I told you about mine, only make sense you tell me about yours.

GM: Oh, well I would, but I wasted enough time for me as I did, so maybe another time then. And can you please don't tell anyone I was here? I might get in trouble if anyone found out.

Me: Ok I promise. see you around then.

As I walked away I heard her say a soft "Thank you."

An hour later everyone met at the entrance and reported what we found. Then we went to this planet called bakeria, which was basically a huge restaurant. They served everything from cooked fish to sushi. But while we were eating, I realized that Batman wasn't with us. I asked where he was and Gentleman Mayhem told me that Batman is having lunch with the queen and won't be back until its sundown. 

I was kind of worried at first, but I then realized it's Batman so I'm sure he's fine. After we ate, we went back to Townsville and spent the rest of the day looking around to find something interesting only to find only little things. Then sundown came and true to what General Mayhem said; Batman came back. We asked him what happened and he told us the queen attempted to flirt with him the whole time. We then called it quits for tonight and planned to look around the town again in the morning.


	8. Tuesday

Keys:

GM=General Mayhem

BM=Batman

U=Unikitty

L=Lucy

B=Benny

E=Emmet

Unikitty POV

As I woke up I yawned and stretched out of my cat bed, I then looked around my room, rainbows, glitter, and cat scratchers everywhere, nothing more to be said. I went to the Bathroom in the litter box and groomed myself for a bit. Before I made myself breakfast I remembered something, Lucy wanted me to come over first thing in the morning for breakfast, so I did. A little bit later I was standing in front of Lucy's house. I walked up and rang the doorbell with my horn and sat patiently, a minute later Lucy came to the door.

L: Oh! You came.

Me: Of course I came! Do you think I would miss out having breakfast with a friend?

L: yeah I know, silly, well come on in.

Me: Don't mind if I do.

L: I didn't know what you liked so I just made some eggs and bacon.

Me: That's ok, I LOVE bacon.

L: Yeah, who doesn't?

As I sat down I looked around, it's honestly what I expected Lucy to like: Everything is a mixer of goth and neon pink. Soon Lucy brought out breakfast and I immediately chowed down. But while I was eating I noticed that Lucy was eating really slow and looked kind of... well sad.

Me: Hey, what's wrong?

L: oh nothing.

Me: ok, you and me both know that's a lie. You didn't call me over JUST to have breakfast, am I right?

Silent fell for a bit.

L: Unikitty, have you ever seen someone and thought to yourself: "his he the one"?

I immediately frowned at her.

Me: GIRL! Are you STILL not over the fact that Batman broke up with you? If still, move on, it's been 4 YEARS!

L: What no! I don't what to get back with Batman, trust me that ship had sailed and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. It's with someone else.

Me: oh really? Who?

I said in a sarcastic tone.

L: Emmet.

As soon as I heard Emmet I grind ear to ear.

Me: EEE-

L: whispers: not so loud, please!

Me: whispers as well: eeeeeeeeeee! Have you told him yet? Tell me! Tell me!!

L: not yet, I think I'll tell him tomorrow. I called you over to ask for advice.

Me: well...how did you get with Batman?

L: oh well, he saved me from a burning building and we soon locked eyes and us kind of fell in love right there. But before you say anything, no I won't make it look like I'm in danger to make Emmet save me.

Me: *puts away plans slowly* oh, of course not! I knew you wouldn't go with that! Hehe! But besides the old "be yourself", the only advice I can give is: ask him out someplace private to avoid unnecessary interruptions.

L: ok thanks, I think I know where to take him.

Me: you're welcome!

We then talked about other things. After breakfast, we explored the town more. We didn't find anything too incriminating, just small things like someone stealing someone else's sweet roll. We then regrouped and told our reports. Then when we were done, General Mayhem came And told us we were going to the "training grounds" were the soldiers learn to fight.

Lucy's POV

The training grounds hu? This might be interesting. We soon get on the tram, on the way me and Emmet talked for a bit.

E: So Lucy. How do you think of the people here?

Me: I will emit, nothing seems that incriminating: no signs of alternate motives, everyone seems happy, the only things that seem suspicious are how they know what we like to decorate our houses; and the queens' obsessions with Batman. Maybe you're right, maybe they are good, but I'll still be on the fence.

E: Well, I'm glad you're coming around.

We then looked at each other for a bit, just starring. But I quickly looked away to not make it more awkward. I'm my head I was screaming to tell my feelings to him right here right now, but now's not a good time. Like I said, I'll wait for tomorrow.

A while later we arrived at the training grounds. It was basically one big boot camp for young soldiers. Everywhere we saw soldiers run, jump, and do pushups. As soon as we stepped out some soldiers came and saluted General Mayhem.

Soldiers: GENERAL MAYHEM! MA'AM!

GM: At ease cadets, return to what you were doing.

Soldiers: YES MA'AM!

They then marched off and General mayhem turned to us.

GM: The soldiers here are well trained and mannered, but they can easily get distracted so I wish you don't bother them when they are training.

We agreed and went around looking and talking to some of the soldiers on break. But when I was exploring one of the tents, General mayhem came up to me.

GM: Lucy, am I correct?

Me: Um, yes? What do you want?

GM: I wish only to talk to you, get to know you.

Me: You? Want to know more about me? I'm sorry but if you want me to tell you my life story; you better tell me yours first.

GM: If that's what you wish I will, but I wish to do it somewhere else.

Me: no no, here's fine.

GM: you want us to talk in the boys changing tent?

Me: what?

Soldiers: Ahem.

I turn around to see some boy soldiers in the middle of changing and I immediately turn red.

Me: ok where do you want to go?

GM: just a hillside with a tree, we can talk on the way.

Me: ok, let's go like right NOW!

A few minutes later we're walking to the hill she mentioned.

Me: Hey, why do you wear that helmet?

GM: mostly to sound cool.

Me: Really? Do you have to wear it all the time?

GM: no I can take it off any time I want. Do you want me to?

Me: you can take it off when we get to the hill. Mostly so when you telling your story it won't be in that deep voice.

GM: Ok, I will.

Later we arrived at the hill. General mayhem then took off her helmet reviling her face.

GM: What do you think?

Me: Oh, wow, never knew you look so pretty. I was kinda expecting you to have a lot of scars honestly,

GM: Yeah, I get that a lot.

Me: so, about your story?

GM: will you promise to tell me yours?

Me: only if you tell me yours.

GM: Ok here it is: When I was a little girl I lived a normal life, lived in a small house in a nice neighborhood. Oh how I would play in the backyard and try to catch lizards, I would even play with some of the neighbors' kids. I was an only child to a loving mom and dad. My mom uses to work in an office before she met my dad, but when she had me, She decided to be a stay-at-home-mom. my dad would usually go away sometimes on what he told me were "business trips." And when he came back we bring a lot of money and other things with him. But one day he went on a trip and he came back but in a casket. My dad died of unknown reasons. I remember me and my mom crying, holding each other when we heard the news. Years later my mom passed away and I was left alone in this world. Then I join the army as a way to deal with my hurt. And that's generally it.

Me: Oh, I'm so sorry you had to live through that.

GM: it's ok, now what about your story?

Me: Oh mine? Well, I lived in a big city. I never did make any friends because I was antisocial for most of my life. I had loving parents and they both grew old together. But after their death is where my life got hard. In the world on my own, with no one to catch me if I were to fall. I turned more goth over time to the point where people made an effort to avoid me. But one day the building I was living in caught on fire and I would have died if Batman didn't save me. Then he became my first boyfriend and he helped me be more social. But years later he dumped. But we're as you see still friends.

GM: Thank you for telling me. hay, did your family had a saying?

Me: Yeah, it was " love can happen in any amount of time." My mom and dad would tell me this often. Does your family have a saying?

GM: No we never did, but my mom did told me something that she said to never forget and gave something as well.

Me: What was the saying? And what did she give you?

GM: as much as you have told me, I do ask that I keep this part private, please.

Me: Ok.

A few minutes go by and General Mayhem asked me something.

GM: I've been wondering? Do you and Emmet have something?

Me: what?! Where did you get that idea from?!

GM: Sorry, it's just that I've seen you and Emmet together a lot and I just assumed you both had something, my apologies.

Me: It's ok, but to be honest, I do wish me and Emmet had something.

GM: Oh, really?

Me: yeah you see: Emmet is someone, that to me, doesn't let anything hold him back. He's determined, kind, funny, sometimes clumsy, but he does have his smart moments sometimes. And what I like most of all is his ability to not let anything affect him.

GM: Yeah. I see that In Him too. Lucy?

Me: yeah?

GM: I have a confession to make: I think I have a crush on Emmet as well.

Me: WHAT? You knew him for three days and you already think you like him?

GM: I know you would react this way. That's kind of why I brought you here, to talk about him. I'm not saying I want to steal him from you! I'm saying that I think I like him as well.

Me: sorry, it's just that, you see, I made plans to confess to him tomorrow.

GM: And I understand, if he confesses his feelings back I wouldn't be bothered by it, you have my word.

A few moments go by and then I remember my family saying.

Me: Hey, you know what? I'll tell you something if he rejects my feelings, I won't get in your way if you try to get him, I might even help you if you want.

She seemed surprised by this.

GM: wait, really? You only knew me for a bit and your already ok if I go after your friend, the friend you had a crush on for YEARS and is even willing to help me out "IF" you fail?

Me: really. Like my family saying: " love can happen in any amount of time." Who said it can't apply to make friends as well?

We sat there for a bit, she then smiled and hugged me.

GM: Thank you for understanding.

Me: you're welcome.

We then got up and left. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, besides Batman telling us story's of the queens failed attempts to impress him. We then soon got to bed and the last thing I thought about before drifting off to sleep was: General Mayhem If Emmet does reject me tomorrow, good luck.


	9. Wednesday

Keys:

GM=General Mayhem

BM=Batman

U=Unikitty

L=Lucy

B=Benny

E=Emmet

Benny POV

As I woke up I look at my surroundings, I had a space ship bed, spaceship lamp, even a spaceship door. Basically, my home is spaceship themed. After I ate breakfast I decided I would visit Emmet, so after doing my hygiene routine I went over to his place.

I rang the doorbell and waited for a bit, Emmet soon came to the door.

E: oh hay Benny! What brings you here?

Me: oh I just thought I could visit and maybe talk about spaceship.

E: oh ok, come on in.

We then talked for a bit, we mostly talked about stuff like how the planets we visited were and how we feel about the sistar system. But then Emmet asked me something out of the blue.

E: Hey Benny, I know this is kind of out of context but, why do you like spaceships so much?

Me: oh, oh jeez. No one really asked me that before. But if you want to know it's basically this: I come from a long line of astronauts, they all had a fascination with space, and would always love to visit the stars. But what I found more interesting was what took them there in the first place. You see, I don't love spaceships only because they can fly or shoot lasers, I love them because of how they are made. How people found out how to make it shot lasers to how the thing fly in the first place.

E: oh, I never knew that, thanks for telling me.

Me: you're welcome.

We talked a little more and again walked around the town, but it didn't feel live we were reporting anything anymore, it felt like we were just looking around and enjoying the place. Then General mayhem came and told us that we were going to the last planet in the sistar system, the SPACESHIP PLANET!!!!

Me: SPACESHIP PLANET?!?! SPACESHIP PLANET??!??! DID I HEAR HER RIGHT DID SHE SAID WE ARE GOING TO A SPACESHIP PLANET?!??!?!

GM: Wow, calm down please, it's just where we build our spaceships.

B: SPACESHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

*POW*

Lucy's POV

Batman punched Benny so hard that he was knocked out cold.

BM: Sorry, it had to be done.

GM: his he ok?

Me: yeah, it looks like he's breathing.

We then got on the tram and went to said planet. The planet looked like it was covered in spaceships, big ones, small ones, even hot dogs shaped ones. There was barely any room to land. By the time we landed, Benny woke up and as soon as he saw the spaceships, he immediately flew out and started bombarding the workers with questions.

Me: Man he loves spaceships.

GM: Yeah, that kind of creeps me out a bit though.

Me: True, but you learn to get used to it.

I thought for a bit.

Me: Hay, General mayhem.

GM: Hmm?

Me: are there any private places here?

General mayhem looked at me for a bit, but then realized what I mean.

GM: oh, spaceship 12 is usually abandoned 24/7 so I say go there.

Me: Thank you.

I then walk over to Emmet.

Me: Hay Emmet?

E: yeah? What's up?

L: You see, I want to talk to you, in private.

E: ok, where?

Me: Just follow me.

He then walked with me to spaceship 12. The spaceship looked pretty small and had one door, the inside was pretty cramped but enough room for two people to stand without accidentally bumping into each other. Emmet walked in first and I followed, closing the door behind us, there was a button that said "lights" so I pressed it and the room light up.

E: soooo Ummm, what do you want to talk about?

Me: Emmet, I knew you for 5 full years, and over the years we grew closer as friends. But Emmet, I don't want us to be "only friend." I want us to be "special best friends", boyfriend and girlfriend. I know now is not the best time, but I can't keep it in any longer, I love you Emmet, and I only hope you love me the same way.

Emmet stood there for a bit, looking dumbfounded. There was nothing but silence for a bit, then he spoke.

E: Oh, wow. Well first of all: thank you for telling me how you feel, but Lucy, I don't think I can return the feeling.

Me: what?

My heart immediately sank upon hearing the words.

E: You see Lucy: I only ever see you as a friend. True when I first saw you I felt butterflies in my stomach, but when I got to know you more, that feeling slowly drifted away. Again, thank you for telling me how you feel, but I have to say no. I'm sorry, but I hope this doesn't ruin the friendship we have.

My heart sank deep with every word and I started to tear up. When he finished, I couldn't say anything, instead, I open the door and ran out as fast as I can. I heard Emmet call out to me but I ignored him and kept running.

A few minutes later I was in an alleyway and I sat down and cried for what seemed like hours. I soon then hear someone called out my name.

U: Luuuuuuucy. Luuuuuuuuuucy. Where are you? Everyone is worried.

Unikitty then turned around the corner and spots me.

U: There you are! Why are you here? Everyone's worried about yo-, Hay, what's wrong? Why are you crying?

I ignored her and kept crying.

U: Is it because Emmet rejected you? He told us what happened.

I slowly looked at her nodded my head, and immediately shoved it back into my arms.

U: listen, I may not know how it feels to be rejected but-

Me: Of course you don't! You never felt the way I felt! You never had a crush on anyone for so long only for them to not fell the same and reject you like your nothing!

U: Hay! That is not true! Emmet doesn't see you as nothing. I don't see you as nothing. Benny doesn't see you as nothing. Even Batman doesn't see you as nothing. What we see you as:

She then sits down next to me.

U: is a friend.

I then lifted my head from my teared-drenched arms and looked at unikitty. She smiled at me.

me: I'm sorry for snapping at you Unikitty.

U: it's ok.

I then gave her the biggest hug I could and buried my face into her coat.

U: like I said. I don't know what rejection feels like, but I do know it hurts. So I don't want you to feel hurt, neither does Benny, Batman, but most importantly: Emmet doesn't want you to feel hurt.

L: really?

U: really really. So, do you want to go back to the others?

Me: Can we stay here for a bit? I don't feel like going yet.

U: of course.

We then came back to the group. Everyone seemed relieved to see me ok. They came up to me and asked if I'm ok. I told them I'm fine and we went home early. For the rest of the day, I stayed home. I asked the other to leave me alone and they complied. But just before sundown I heard the doorbell ring and I answered it to find General Mayhem( with her helmet off) and unikitty there.

GM: Hey, you doing ok?

Me: Yeah I am, what brings you here?

U: we want to check up on you silly! Why else would we be here?

I let them inside and we sat on the couch.

GM: I'm sorry that everything didn't go as planned.

Me: no it's ok, I thought it could really happen.

U: Hey, if you need anything, we're here for you.

Me: I know you guys are.

We then talked for a bit, and then I thought of something.

Me: Hey, is it ok if you guys come over tomorrow afternoon?

GM: Of course we will, but why do you want us to?

Me: I'll tell you when you come back tomorrow.


	10. Thursday

Keys:

GM=General Mayhem

BM=Batman

U=Unikitty

L=Lucy

B=Benny

E=Emmet

Emmets POV:

I woke up to the sound of my doorbell. As I got up I quickly changed my clothes and went to the door. Standing there were Batman and Benny.

Me: Ok, if you guys are here about yesterday, I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting Lucy to react that way.

B: Kind of, yeah, but we're also here to see if you're ok.

Me: Oh, well, want to come inside?

I let them inside and we sat on my double-decker couch.

BM: So Emmet, why did you reject Lucy?

B: Yeah, she seemed to like you for a long while. Didn't she leave any signs that she liked you?

Me: No I noticed them, I just thought that she meant them more as friendly things; so I treated them like that.

BM: Well, I am still mad that you made Lucy cried like that, but I am glad to hear an explanation.

Me: Yeah I understand. I plan on apologizing to her today.

B: I say that's a good idea. Want us to come with?

Me: No, no, this is between me and Lucy, it wouldn't be right to get you guys wrapped up in this.

BM: That's understandable.

We then talked for a bit then they left and I went to talk to Lucy. I stood at her door and rang the doorbell.

U: Oh, Emmet, what brings you here?

Me: Oh, hay unikitty. Is Lucy home? I want to apologize for yesterday.

U: Ok, I'll tell her.

She then closed the door and after a while, Lucy came to the door.

L: oh, hay Emmet.

Me: look, about yest-

L: I know what you're going to say. But no, it's not your fault. I wasn't thinking straight and I overreacted. I should be sorry.

Me: no that's not true, I didn't realize you had feelings for me, and when I did: I only thought of them as friendly interactions. As I said in the ship, I hope this doesn't affect our relationship.

L: Don't worry, it won't.

Me: That's a relief.

L: And Emmet.

Me: yeah?

L: It's ok if you want to go after someone else, I won't mind. Heck, even if you want to go after someone right now that's ok, again, I won't mind.

Me: Hay Hay, I didn't reject you because I liked someone else.

L: I know, I'm just letting you know that I won't be bothered about you falling for someone else.

Me: oh, you sure about that?

L: Emmet, if dating someone else makes you happy, I'm happy, because I only want you to be happy, ok?

Me: ok, that's good to know.

L: sooooooo, want to come inside and have breakfast?

We went inside and ate breakfast. Thou it was kind of awkward. After that we I left and the rest of the day was pretty uneventful on my part.

Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi POV

It was lunchtime when Batman came, I seated up a fancy room with his favorite food. But as usual, he doesn't respond to me. Then my general came up to me.

GM: My queen, are you sure this is going to work? You tried time and time again with no success. What makes you think this will work this time?

Me: you see, not even encounter was in vain, I studied him and I think I know how to finally get to him.

GM: I hope your plan works then.

She salutes and walked off, and I turned my attention to Batman.

BM: Listen, for the last time, I. Will. Not. Marry. You.

Me: Actually, you know what you're right.

BM: Wait, what?

He seemed stunned at this response.

Me: you heard me, I don't think it's worth it. I realized I don't like gothem guys. I come to realize that I like strong, smart, and brave men, like Superman.

BM: I am better than that alien!

Me: oh really? Can you fly? Shoot lasers out of your eyes? And can you bend steel with no effort?

BM: No, but I'm better at other things! I have a ton of money, actually have a functioning brain, and I don't run away from anything! What would happen if you show Superman a tiny green crystal? He'll fly to the other end of the universe!

Me: No lie, tempting, buuuut...

BM: If I marry you,*he walks up to me and bends one knee*will you let me show you I'm better than that alien?

He then pulls out a ring.

Me: OH MY GOD YES!!!!!!

I then took the ring and hugged him, and he hugged back.

Icm: should I arrange the wedding to Sunday then?

BM: actually, is it ok if you arrange it to next Tuesday or Wednesday if that ok with you?

Me: I agree, marring this Sunday is still a bit too early, so I say put it on Wednesday.

Icm: Wednesday it is then.

For the rest of the day, me and Batman basically went on a big date. But he had to go home.

Batman's POV

As I left the space tram I went home humming a jolly tune. I then see the others but keep on humming.

L: you seem happy. Did the queen finally give up?

Me: Nope, I agree to marry her.

Everyone: what?!?

U: But what about her failed attempts?

BM: I guess you can say she finally got to me.

I then strolled on by and went inside my home.

Somewhere in the nearby forest.

Sam: Emily?

Emily: yes Sam?

Sam: do you know why I brought you here?

Emily: Why?

He then got down on one knee.

Sam: after the queens' marriage, will you marry me.

He then pulled out a ring.

Emily: Omgoodness Yes!!!! Wait, did you that?

Sam: here wha- AAAAA!!

Raptor: rooooooooar!!!!

When the smoke cleared, no one was there, except for a golden ring.


	11. saterday

I wake up to a windy sound, a sound I'm too familiar with.

Me: DRYON!?! IM BACK ON DRYON?!?

I looked at my surroundings, It's dark and dusty everywhere, and there was this strange "blue" glitter floating in the air. I tried to move but I can't. then I see someone in the distance.

Me: who's there? Have you come to rescue me?

the silhouette then stepped out, and it was Lucy.

Lucy: come on Emmet, why are you laying there for?

Beep!

Me: I can't move, help me!

Beep Beep!

Lucy: come on, don't be a slow poke! I'll race you to the end!

Beep Beep Beep!

She then runs off.

Me: wait! WAIT!!! LUCY!!! LUCY!!!!

Beep beep beep beep!!!!

Rex's POV

I then wake up to reality, I look over and see that the alarm is going off it's 10:01.

Me: Dam, another nightmare.

I've been having the same nightmare for a couple of nights now.

I stopped my alarm and looked around. I was in my bedchamber. I had a nightstand to my right, on top of it was an ordinary clock/alarm and a black lamp. To my left was my gym equipment, just it had the ordinary stuff you might expect: dumbells, weights, a treadmill, and other gym stuff. Then at the far left corner was the door leading out, then at the far right corner was my wardrobe, the entire right wall was a glass window looking out to space. And finally, I had a big screen tv(that also took/made calls) in front of my bed hanging on the wall.

Before I got out of bed I got one from doctor raptor and I took it.

Dr: screech screech roar? Translation: Hello, how was your night?

Me: not so good. I'm not feeling like myself. Can you tell medical doctor raptor to book an appointment to meet in the medbay at either one or two o'clock?

Dr: screech screech screech roar roar screech screech roar roar screech? Translation: sorry sir, but yesterday she went out to study the wildlife in the forest, but the native creatures attacked her. We're looking for her, but until she is found, I'll cover the medical field. Do you still want me to book the appointment?

Me: sigh, sure. Meet you at 2.

I then ended the call and got out of bed to get dressed and went to the need hall to get breakfast.

The Mess hall served all meals; breakfast, lunch, and dinner. When I entered all raptors stood up and saluted.

Raptors: SCREECH ROAR! Translation: GOOD MORNING CAPTAIN!

I waved them off and I got steak and eggs and chowed down. Then I went back to my cabin and exercised for three hours. But when I got on the scale it said I was 210lbs!

Me: What! Is it me or am I getting fatter? I definitely need to tell doctor raptor about this.

I then looked at the time and it was 1:30.

Me: Well, I better get going then.

I then arrived at the medbay. Theirs not much needed to be said about it. It has medicine, life savings machines, and whatever else you might find in a medbay.

Dr.R: screech screech roar. Translation: come in, please sit down and tell me what's up.

I sit down at the checkup bed.

Me: you see, I think I'm getting more fat.

Dr.R: screech roar? Translation: how come?

Me: I exercised for three hours straight today but when I when on the scale I came out 210lbs.

Dr.R: screech screech roar. Screech roar? Translation: Maybe it has something to do with your diet. What have you been eating?

Me: oh, you know, meat, protein, and been drinking a lot of energy drinks.

Dr.R: screech screech screech roar. Translation: I think that's the problem. I say cut the energy drinks and have more greens in your diet.

Me: ok, if you say so.

I then noticed something hanging on the doctor's neck.

Me: Hey, where did you get that?

Dr.R: screech? Translation: get what?

Me: that necklace you have. It looks nice.

The necklace in question had an eye emblem hanging from the end with a jewel in the middle that looks like the entire cosmos was stuffed into it.

Dr.R: screech? Screech screech roar. Translation: oh this? before I joined, I use to be a traveler and picked this up during one of my adventures.

Me: oh wow, you need to tell me the story sometime.

Dr.R: roar. Screech screech that roar? Translation: maybe. But would you like an update on the projects?

Me: oh yes, please, how far are you.

Dr.R: screech. screech roar. roar screech. Translation: we're in the testing phase. We even got our hands on two test subjects. If we don't have any distractions I say we will be done on Tuesday.

Me: Great! I know I could trust you. Well, I'm leaving now, hope you make more progress.

I then left.

Dr.R: under breath: oh we're making progress. Sweet sweet progress.


	12. sunday

Location: Apocolipsburg

Metal bears POV

It was a nice day so I decided to take a ride around the sandy wastelands with my crew. My ride was basically a Pirate ship on land. Canons and everything. But when we got back we found that some strangers on horses were at the gates. There were four of them, they wore what looked to be like medieval holy knight armor, but instead of white fabric, they wore purple. and instead of a red cross, it was an eye, with what seems to be the colors purple and blue mixed with glitter to act as the pupil of the eye. At first, I thought they were planning to attack us, but then I remembered, they were with that strange "priest" the other day, in fact, he was with them. I got off my ship and as soon as I land, he came walking up to me. He always spoke in an enthusiastic tone.

???: Why hello their! Good to see you!

Me: what brings ye back here?

???: oh? You don't remember? You told me to come today because you were busy on the day I visited.

Thinking about it, I actually did say that. But I thought I made it clear that I didn't actually want him to come back.

Me: why do ye want to know so much about Emmett?

???: simple! I heard many stories about him! And when I heard them I thought they were only tales! Fiction! I knew I needed to hear the real story! The truth! And where else to get the truth than from the mouth of his own friends!

Me: if I tell ye and yer friends the story, will ye leave us alone?

??? Of course! Of course! Maybe We can tell you a story.

Me: A story about what?

???: well a story about the gods we worship.

Me: fine, but what may ye name be?

???: oh, that would be Neco.

We then went through the gates and headed towards the HQ building. And when we got inside I told them about the time when Emmett started as your average construction worker to the person who stopped lord business and convinced him that everyone should be free to build whatever they want. But Necos reaction to everything was... Odd. He looked like he was a child watching a superhero movie for the first time. He looked way too happy to hear the story. He even took an interest in Emmett double-decker couch.

When I was finished, Neco started telling me a story about their "God's."

Neco: So we use to have three gods: Chamshar, the god of illusion, trickery, wealth, and business. Rudabeh, the goddess of love, growth, and nature. And Harclees, the god of power, strength, and courage. A long time ago, there was this city named aribe, an average Egyptian-like desert town with good trade and plenty of people. So our gods wanted them to join our religion, so they send a priest to try to convince them to join. The priest went to the king and his advisor to tell them about our gods.The king was interested, but his advisor wanted the priest to prove the power of our gods. The advisor asks the priest to prove our gods in this order, Chamshar to be proven first, then Rudabeh, then Harclees. The priest agreed and left, he soon came back with three things in toe: A large wooden crate as long as a hallway with three men carrying it, a lady with a basket full of eggs, and a normal looking man with a tall and muscular gladiator next to him.

"First, I shall show you the power of Chamshar."

The priest said, and then he commanded the three men to go into the crate, shut the doors behind them, and walk to the other side. The men did so and shut the door behind them; 15 minutes passed when only one of the men returned, he looked terrified and weak, and he had the face of a man who did something that that was to never be repeated again by anyone.

"oh! The things we-I did to survive! Oh, what have I done?!"

the sole survivor screamed, he told the tale of how as soon as the men closed the doors behind them and turned around, the crate became a maze and that they wondered for what seemed like days, and how they had to eat one another to survive. He opened the doors to the crate, and inside layer two human skeletons, with some meat still on the bones. Despite this, the advisor still wanted the other gods to be proven.

"fine then, I will show you the power Rudabeh"

The priest then went over to the lady with the egg basket and put a cloth over it, the priest then said a chant, his lips moved so fast it looked like he wasn't speaking at all. Then when the priest removed the cloth, every single egg hatched young chicks with feathers as yellow as gold.Everyone gasped in awe at the sight, all except for the advisor.

"you've proven two of your gods so far, now show us what you're final God can do." the advisor barked at the priest.

"If you wish, I shall now show you the power of Harclees."

The priest then orders the average man and the gladiator to stand in the middle of the room and fight.

The men do so, but before the fight started, the average man took out a very small vial of blood and drank it and said:" oh Harclees, please give me strength for this fight." and a small glow emitted from him. The men then fought and the average man won with the gladiator pined beneath him. Everyone cheered, except for the advisor.

"advisor, why do you not cheer? This is an incredible feat!" the king asked.

"HA! An incredibly fake feat." the advisor replied.

"why so?" the king asked.

"simple, for the box, two of the men laid bones and hid in the box while the other got out and spun a tale about a maze. For the eggs, they could have just timed it so the eggs would hatch when the blankets were over them. As for the fight, the gladiator was simply paid to lose. So I wish to put out my own test for the priest, if you let me."

"Fine." said the king.

" You heard the king priest, I will lay out my own test to prove that your "gods" are fake!"

With that, the advisor ordered the guards to get three panels of see-through glass, the guards do so, then the advisor ordered to have the glass placed around the priest, and three guards to look through the glass while the advisor stares at the priest through no glass.

" If your God Chamshar can do "illusions", then he can simply make you do three separate things at once through the glass."

The priest simply stared, then the three guards gaps in awe.

"to me, he's sitting down!" guard 1 said.

"To me, he's dancing!" guard 2 said.

"To me, he's juggling!" guard 3 said.

While in reality, the priest just stood in the middle of the glass panels and stared at the advisor. But the advisor did not accept defeat, so he ordered the panels to be removed and to instead bring in a monkey and a pig.

" If your God Rudabeh controls love, then she can simply make the monkey and pig mate!" the advisor said with a toothy grin, because in his mind, the feat was impossible.

But the priest simply said a chant to Rudabeh asking for love, again, his lips moved so fast it looked like he wasn't speaking at all. And then, the monkey and pig mated right then and there in the middle of the room, disgusting everyone.

" as "shaking" as that display was, I want to test your final god, Harclees. Have the man who took down the gladiator come to the gladiator ring in the center of town in an hour."

The priest agreed, then an hour past and all of the town was at the gladiator ring. The man who fought the gladiator stood in the middle of the ring, and soon the gates open to revile a bull.

" The man must push the bull out of the ring, or else he dies!" the advisor yelled at the tops of his lungs to the roaring crowd of people.

But the man in the ring was not frightened, instead, he took out another small vial of blood and drank it and again ask for strength. A bell rang and the bull charged at him, but the man caught the bull by the horns, stopping it dead in its tracks, and not only flung it out of the ring, but the entire arena itself.

Silence fell on the arena, then sudden roads from the crowds as they cheered. The advisor felt defeated, and the king and the kingdom, agreed to join us.

Neco: So, what do you think?

Metal beard: well, that was something.

Neco: Well, I guess we take our leave then, nice talking with you!

Neco and his men then got on their horses and rode off, and I never felt more relieved in my life.

AUTHORS NOTES: hi everyone! Just to let you know, I got the name for the priest from the YouTuber "Neco the serial." (so the real Neco, if you're reading this, if you want me to change the name, I will.) And finally, if you think I'm uploading too slow, I don't have any schedule and I'm Honestly writing/uploading when I feel like it. I'm only telling you this as an explanation as to why I haven't uploaded a lot lately. That's all I have to say, so see you next time! And thanks for all of the support!


	13. monday again

" ow, what happened?"

I lifted my head off of a table. I looked around to see nothing but darkness, except for a light that was shining on me. Then, a paper slides its way towards me.

On it said: " Hello Mr. Sam. How do you do?"

" who are you? What have you done to Emily?!"

Then a hand, no, claw reached out and taped the paper. So I guess I need to answer the person's questions if I want to get an answer, or so I hope.

" well, I'm not feeling good right now! I'm in a dark room, I don't know where my girlfriend is, and I'm hungry and thirsty!"

Then the claw reached for the paper and dragged it into the dark. Then another paper slid my way.

" what would you like to eat? Drink?"

" I don't know, maybe a tuna sandwich and a glass of water?"

The Claw again collected the paper and handed me a tuna sandwich wrapped in foil and a bottle of water. I hesitated at first, but hunger and thirst won and I took the food and ate it quickly and drank some water. Then the claw hands me a test and another paper that said:

" complete the test and you will be done for today."

I started at the test for a while, but eager to get out, I did the test. When I was done I threw the paper at the darkness and ANOTHER paper was given to me.

"do you remember taking the test before?"

" no, I haven't, can you please tell me where Emily is now?"

Then without warning, I was bombarded by flashing colors from a screen in front of me. I wanted to close my eyes, but couldn't, then passed out on the table.

...

...

...

" ow, what happened?"

I lifted my head off of a table. I looked around to see nothing but darkness, except for a light that was shining on me. Then, a paper slides its way towards me.

On it said: " Hello Mr. Sam. How do you do?"

" who are you? What have you done to Emily?!"

Then a hand, no, claw reached out and taped the paper. So I guess I need to answer the person's questions if I want to get an answer, or so I hope.

" well, I'm not feeling good right now! I'm in a dark room, I don't know where my girlfriend is, and I'm hungry and thirsty!"

Then the claw reached for the paper and dragged it into the dark. Then another paper slid my way.

" what would you like to eat? Drink?"

" I don't know, maybe a tuna sandwich and a glass of water?"

The Claw again collected the paper and handed me a tuna sandwich wrapped in foil and a bottle of water. I hesitated at first, but hunger and thirst won and I took the food and ate it quickly and drank some water. Then the claw hands me a test and another paper that said:

" complete the test and you will be done for today."

I started at the test for a while, but eager to get out, I did the test. When I was done I threw the paper at the darkness and ANOTHER paper was given to me.

"do you remember taking the test before?"

" no, I haven't, can you please tell me where Emily is now?"

Then without warning, I was bombarded by flashing colors from a screen in front of me. I wanted to close my eyes, but couldn't, then passed out on the table.

...

...

...

" ow, what happened?"

I lifted my head off of a table. I looked around to see nothing but darkness, except for a light that was shining on me. Then, a paper slides its way towards me.

On it said: " Hello Mr. Sam. How do you do?"

" who are you? What have you done to Emily?!"

Then a hand, no, claw reached out and taped the paper. So I guess I need to answer the person's questions if I want to get an answer, or so I hope.

" well, I'm not feeling good right now! I'm in a dark room, I don't know where my girlfriend is, and I'm hungry and thirsty!"

Then the claw reached for the paper and dragged it into the dark. Then another paper slid my way.

" what would you like to eat? Drink?"

" I don't know, maybe a tuna sandwich and a glass of water?"

The Claw again collected the paper and handed me a tuna sandwich wrapped in foil and a bottle of water. I hesitated at first, but hunger and thirst won and I took the food and ate it quickly and drank some water. Then the claw hands me a test and another paper that said:

" complete the test and you will be done for today."

I started at the test for a while, but eager to get out, I did the test. When I was done I threw the paper at the darkness and ANOTHER paper was given to me.

"do you remember taking the test before?"

" no, I haven't, can you please tell me where Emily is now?"

Then without warning, I was bombarded by flashing colors from a screen in front of me. I wanted to close my eyes, but couldn't, then passed out on the table.

...

...

...

" ow, what happened?"

Dr.r: screech screech. Translation:" put him to sleep."

Then sleep overpowered me and I passed out on the table.

Dr.r: screech screech roar roar roar screech screech roar. Translation: hmm, interesting, we wiped his mind three times but he still said the same things, asked for the tuna and water, and even put down the same answers for the test. It's the same with Miss Emily. I should write this down for further reference. But other than that, both machines seem to work as planned.

I then got up to tell Rex the good news. I found him in his room working out.

Screech screech. Translation: Sir, I have good news.

Rex: and that is?

Dr.r: screech roar screech. Translation: both machines seem to complete, and two days before the wedding as well.

Rex: great! Now, all we need to do is wait for the wedding.

Dr.r: screech screech screech? Translation: that's good and all but, may I suggest something?

Rex: and that is?

Dr.r: screech roar screech screech roar roar screech screech. Translation: I wish to work on the mind wiping device a little bit more. True it has you're desired effect to make someone complete forget something, but I want to add upon that. You see, I want to make the machine not only erase memories, but ADD them as well. Think about it, we could make enemy's become friends, friends become enemies, and some much more. Does this strike your fancy?

Rex looked deep in thought for a while before asking me:

Rex: can it be done before the wedding?

Dr.r: screech roar roar. transition: sadly no, but if you allow me to make this update, we can basically make anyone do what we want.

Rex: yes I'll allow it, but only after the wedding.

Dr.r: screech. Translation: thank you, sir.

I then left Him to his equipment, wondering how I'll control the ship when he's gone.


	14. the date

General mayhem POV:  
Yesterday I went and talked to Emmett again and he said that he's willing to go on a date with me on Tuesday. So after work, I went home and put on some more casual clothing: a long sleeve shirt with a kitten on the front, long blue jeans, and pink shoes with glittery tips. After I got dressed I went to my kitchen and got a basket and filled it with a blanket, salads, fruits, sandwiches, and a couple of ice teas. I then got on my ship and went to Emmett's place, I decided to park far from the town as to not scare the civilians. When I got to Emmett's home it was around 6:00, I rang the doorbell and Emmett answered wearing a tuxedo.

Emmett: Oh hey mayhem.

Me: hey Emmett, what's with the tuxedo?

Emmett: we are going on a date, right?

Me: yes, but I was thinking we go on a more casual date, like a picnic.

I then show him the basket.

Emmett: oh. Weeeel I certainly do NOT need a tuxedo for a picnic soo mind if I quickly change?

Me: not at all.

He then shut the fort door and I hear him rush to his room to change. But then, I felt like eyes landed upon me and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I look around to see who was spying on me, but I didn't see anyone. But before I could go around and investigate, Emmett came back and opened the door wearing a short red sleeve shirt, brown pants, and white sneakers.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of clothing.

Emmett: I'm back! Sorry for the inconvenience, I didn't want to wear my construction clothes so I just grabbed the first thing I saw in the closet.

Me: Ha! I guess that explains why you look like an old golfing dad from one of those '80s television shows.

Emmett: Hey! It's not like I had a lot of time.

Me: It's ok, I think it suits you.

Emmett: ok all joke aside, where do you want to go?

Me: not far. There's a hill that overlooks the town and is the best place to watch the sunset.

Emmett: That sounds good, lead the way then.

As we set off I still couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. I then noticed a big bush moving from the corner of my eye and I quickly turn around to face it but it stopped.

Emmett: you ok mayhem? Is everything alright?

Me: oh its nothing! I must be seeing things from being so nervous about this date.

Emmett: Oh, we can talk on the way if that helps.

Me: yeah, you may be right.

We then set back off on our journey to the hill.

BEHIND THE BIG BUSH

Unikitty:*wisper yells* I told you she was on to us Lucy!

On top of the hill

The hill was pretty big with a single weeping Willow tree at the top. From there you can see from the landing port at the east of the town to the mines at the north.

Emmet: Wow!

Me: I know right? Me and my family use to picnic up here all the time.

Emmett: yeah I could see why, it's beautiful!

I brought the blanket out of the basket and placed it under the tree. I sit down and patted a spot next to me and Emmett came and sat down as well.

Me: so what would you like to eat first? I got salads, sandwiches, and fruits.

Emmett: what kind of sandwiches do you got?

Me: tuna, BLT, and ham.

Emmett: I'll have the BLT.

I handed him a BLT and an ice tea and I got myself the salad. As we ate we watched the life in the city go by. Then I see a familiar face.

Me: is that...?

Emmett: what's wrong? Seeing thing again?

Me: no, it's just that... Do you see that guy in all White that looks like a preacher at a church? With that weird necklace?

Emmett: yeah, and?

Me: I had a run-in with him during work not too long ago.

Emmett: why? Were too many people complaining about a guy in White knocking on peoples doors and telling them about their Lord and Savior?

Me: no. There were no complaints on hi... Why am I telling you this? We're here to have a good time, not talk about boring work.

Emmett: well you kinda got me interested now. Tell me about the run-in you had with this guy.

Me: fine. I was doing my normal patrol and when I got to fluffy cloud I noticed a particular sight in one of its parks: Men and women praying to what seems to be some sort of alter with the same man in white preaching to them. The alter had three figures: a man in fancy clothing and a top hat standing on top of a pile of money with a cane in his right hand and what seems to be actual smoke in the other. The second figure was of a woman sitting on a crescent moon wearing only a bathrobe. She had full grown roses sticking out of her long hair, she also was holding an egg. The final figure was of a young boy who only looked 15 sitting on a throne. The boy had ruffled hair, freckles, and an emotionless face that stares into your soul. He was also wearing what seems to be battled worn armor. I got off and walked up too them.

Me: Hello, my name is general mayhem.

one of the men who were praying looks at me and got up. Like the other people who were praying, he wore a purple robe.

Man: Listen, this is a public place, is it not? And if it's public that's mean we can pray here!

The man got in my face when he said this.

Man in white: stand down child, go back to praying.

Man: but step-father! She might be here to drive us out!

Me: no I'm not. I'm just here to see what this is all about.

Man in white: see child, her curiosity brought her here, so please go back to praying.

The man gave an audible grunt and went back to his spot, got on his knees, put his hand together, and continued praying.

Man in white: I'm so sorry about that. The locals here hadn't been very nice to us praying here so far.

He said this as he came up to me.

Man in white: so, what brings you here? Have you come to learn more about our great, yet sadly deceased gods?

Me: wait, you pray to dead gods?

Man in white: in a way yes. But if we pray, they are not dead in our heart and soul. And if we pray, we still get blessed.

Me: Oh, umm, that's interesting. I guess.

I was kind creeped out at this point.

Man in white: would you like to know anything else?

Me: no I'm ok. Have a safe night I guess.

Man in white: to you as well.

I then got back in my ship and continued my patrol, I was a little uneasy after that.

Emmett: Wow, that is something. But to me, they seem like normal people just following their religion. Met a couple of religious people back home on my planet and they always seem to be chill people.

Me: you always try to see the good in people, don't you?

Emmett: yep.

The rest of the date went off pretty well. We ate and chit chat as the sun slowly went down. When the sunset began, I rested my head on his shoulder.

Me: is this ok?

Emmett: yeah, it is.

We then watch as the sunset finish and the moon began no rise.

Me: hay Emmett?

Emmett: yeah?

Me: would you like to come over to my place tonight? Maybe watch a movie or something?

Emmett: umm, sure.

I couldn't help but feel giddy as I got up and packed everything. I then took Emmett by the hand and we walked to my ship and head of to my home. The ride was a little awkward, but we got to my house, we go in and I put in a random move in the DVD player and we watch.

When the move was done it was 10:00.

Me: so Emmett, what did you think of today?

Emmett: I thought it was great!

Me: so, would you like to do it again sometime?

Emmett: are you asking if we can be a thing?

Me: yes.

I couldn't hold back a blush when I said that. Emmett then went into deep thought. After a while, he grabbed my hand.

Emmett: yes, I would like us to be a thing.

As soon as he said those words I went in for a kiss. After for what seems like hours, I departed my lips from his.

Me: I love you.

Emmett: I love you too.

He then kisses me back.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE WEDDING PALACE CONTROL CENTER. HALF AN HOUR BEFORE THE WEDDING.

Guard 1: hey dude, did you hear about the rumors yesterday?

Guard 2: what rumors?

Guard 1: apparently, general mayhem brought one of the guests to her house last night.

Guard 2: I don't think it's wise to spread rumors, especially about the general.

Guard 1: why not?

Guard 2: because she's standing right next to you.

Guard 1: what?

Me: Hello.

Guard 1: AHH! SIR! UMM! MAM! UMM! GENERAL!

me: what's this about rumors?

Guard 1: RUMORS?! WHAT RUMORS?! NEVER HEARD OF THEM! WHAT EVEN IS A RUMOR?!

me: at ease.

I walk past the guard and get into the control center. I boot up the main computer and check if everything is in order before the wedding.

Me: really, there already word about me and Emmett? In one night? Well, I just had people think they're just rumo...

Rex: hello general mayhem.


	15. the wedding

On Rex Dangervest ship.

Rex POV:

Well, todays the day. Me and my raptor men gathered at the planing room(self explanatory) to discuss the plan of attack. The planing room was big and rectangular with a land rectangular table to go with it.  
In the room were me, doc raptor, David( a big ninja raptor) with his partner Goliath( small enough to sit on David's shoulder), and Ron.

Me: ok everyone! Today's the day! The wedding will start in 5 hours. Me and doc raptor devised a plant to pull this off.

I then hit a button on the controller I had and the room light went off and a projector rose up from the table. It projected a picture of the wedding palace: the palace was shaped like a 3 layer cake, with the wedding itself being hosted at the very top.

Me: thanks to our intel we know the wedding will be hosted at the very top of the palace. But we can't just fly up there and do our thing because...

I then click the button again and it shows the Palace again but with swigly lines surrounding it.

Me: ...there is a force field around the entire planet that disabled any foreign technology that enters. So the plan is devised into 5 parts. Part 1:

The projector changes to the same picture but with bricks at the bottom.

Me: the Palace is still under construction for the most part so we catch a ride on one of the trains carrying bricks to get inside. When we get inside we do part 2:

I then go to a pic with a red line going from the bottom of the Palace to the control room.

Me: ... I want David and Goliath to find the sneakiest path to the control room and clear it of any obstacles in the way.

David and Goliath: screech screech! Translation: yes sir!

I then go to a pic of the control room itself.

Me: then for part 3: doc raptor will hack into the control room computer to disable the force field. Then for part 4: Ron?

Ron: screech screech? Translation: yes sir?

Me: you are the most important man in this entire mission.

Ron: screech? Roar? Translation: really? Why?

Me: because you will be carrying this!

I then place the machine on the table. It had a simple design: it looked like a blue pyramid on top of a black slab of metal.

Me: the snooze button!

Ron: screech? Roar screech roar? Translation: really? You want me to carry that?

Me: Yes! And when the force field is dowed you active the snooze button to put everyone in the vicinity in a deep sleep.

David: won't we also be affected since we will be so close to the device?

Doc raptor: don't worry. The Raptors on this ship areat away enough to not get affected when we activate it. I also made us special chips that will prevent us from falling under the effect of the snooze button.

Me: ok, with that out of the way we go to part 5:

I switched to a drawing of the Raptors putting sleeping people into chairs.

Me: we then gather everyone up and put them in chairs to get them ready for us to use the second machine.

Doc raptor placed the second machine on the table: it looked like a very small tv attach to what seems to be attached to a gun holder and trigger. I also switch to a drawing of everyone being bombarded with colorful lights.

Me: the mind sweeper! We make everyone forget what happened in the last two weeks! And I take the identity of this worlds Emmett and I can get my second chance! Is everyone clear?

Everyone: screech roar! Translation: yes sir!

Me: then let's crash a wedding.

We then set out. But before I leave the room doc raptor taped me on the shoulder.

Me: yeah doc? What's on your mind? Want to make any last minute changes to the plan?

Doc raptor: screech screech: screech roar screech screech? Screech roar roar screech screech? Translation:no I only have a quick question: why did you want me to make and sneak a chip on for Emmett? I know you want a new life desperately but wouldn't it be easier if this world counterpart was asleep?

Me: no, I don't want the Emmett of this world to suddenly wake up while being transported or regain his memory by any chance and ruin our hard work. And I always what's it's like to fight myself.

Doc raptor: screech screech roar? Translation: are you sure about this?

Me: yes.

We then set out to do the plan. We got on the train and went to the palace. David and Goliath sneaked on ahead of us to see if there is any safe passage. An hour later they come back to say we can go through an air duct that leads to the second layer. It took another hour but we made it to the second layer. We snuck around and soon found our self at the control room with two guards blocking the doors.

Me: David and Goliath, you know what to do.

David then threw a penny near the guards.

Guard 1: ooh! A Penny!

The guard went to it but the other one stopped him.

Guard 2: wait a minute.

Guard 1: what?

The second guard got up in the first ones face.

Guard 2: I think that's my penny.

Guard 1: Nope! I saw it first! It's mine!

Guard 2: mine!

Guard 1: mine!

Guard 2: mine!  
Guard 1: mine!

The two guards then wrestled for the penny, disappearing down another hallway.

Me: um? Was that part of your plan?

David: Nope.

Goliath: not. At. All.

Doc raptor: well it got them out of the way so I say we take this opportunity.

We then head into the control room. And when we got inside, I found her, the one who caused my suffering in the first place.

General mayhem: ...Well, I'm just glad people think they're just rumo...

Rex: hello general mayhem.

She spun around.

General mayhem: what? Who are you?!

She pulls out a staff with two stars at each end.

Me(in Emmett's voice ): what? You don't recognize me?

General mayhem: what the?

Me(in my normal voice): oh who am I kidding? Of course, you don't. You're not my general mayhem.

General mayhem: what? What are you talking about? Why do you sound like Emmett?!

Me: let's just say that in another World: you. Kidnapped my "friends" and made me go on a useless wild goose chance that caused me to be stranded on a dusty prison called dryon! Forcing me to watch my life pass before me while I just sit there! Stranded! No way home! Alone! Forgot! And I'm pretty sure you laughed the whole time!

General mayhem: oh. I'm so sor...

Me: don't try to apologize! I know you not the general mayhem from my world, but I'm sure I'll still be satisfied kicking your butt.

I then turn to my team.

Me: guys, stay back, this will be quick.

I then charge at mayhem and she swings her staff at me with the stars spinning. I quickly dodged to the left and went to punch her face but she dodged and went for a leg sweep. I jump up and off her to make distance between us. She then turned on her jetpack and started to hover on the air; she then flew at me, I ran and slid under her and grabbed at her feet, I was successful and started spinning her around. After a short while, I let go and she goes flying into a wall; I then go in for a dropkick but she rolls away and I ended up kicking a hole into a wall. I try to move but one of my foot got stuck so I desperately try to get it out; while I was doing this mayhem got up and charged at me. In the nick of time, I was able to get my foot free and jump away; but as soon as I land I immediately felt a pain in my stomach, the pain was so great it forced me on my needs and had me clutching my gut. Mayhems saw this and came at me, she hit me in the face with her staff and kicked me, sending me flying towards a wall, hitting it. As a laid there, mayhem charged, pointing her staff directly at me. I was able to catch it, with the star spinning inches from my face. Was struggling for a while, but then doc raptor came running up and placed some sort of chip on mayhem jetpack.

General mayhem: what are yo-AHH!

Whatever doc raptor put on mayhem jetpack made it go crazy. She Flew everywhere: crashing into the walls, ceiling, and almost it the control computer a couple of times. But soon she flies towards a bridge connecting to an elevator and the jetpack stopping halfway roads the side. She falls off the bridge but grabs the edge at the last second. I run to her and catches her before she falls.

General mayhem: what? Why?

Me: simple, I only wanted to kick your butt. That and you probably know the code to unlock the computer.

But before I even think about pulling her up I realized something: her helmet must have fallen off when she was sent flying, and could see her eyes. Her eyes! Her eyes had them, the colors blue and pink.

My. Two. Most. Hated. Colors!

I slowly loosened my grip on her hand.

General mayhem: what are you doing? Pull me up!

Me: I'm sorry, but...

I lean in and whisper into her ear:

Me: blue and pink just don't fit you.

I then dropped her.

General mayhem: Ahhhhhhh!

I dropped her into the cold, dark, bottomless pit. I watch as she falls, screaming for someone to help her, I watch as she disappears into the void, and I listen as her screams eco, then slowly die out.

Ron: Screech? Translation: Rex?

Me: ...

Doc raptor: screech roar? Translation: are you ok?

Me: shouldn't you be hacking into the computer right now?

Doc raptor: ... Screech roar roar. Translation: right away sir.

Doc raptor went and hacked into the computer and lowered the force field.

Doc raptor: roar screech roar. Translation: force field down sir.

Me: Ron, hit it.

Ron nods and lays the snooze button down and press the activation button on top. The machine hummed to life and open up, reveal a green orb inside and soon a shockwave goes out and we can hear people pass out simultaneously outside.

Me: you here that boys?! It works! We did it!

Everyone: Roar! Translation: yeah!

We cheered and gave each other hi-fives.

Me: ok guys! Let's move on to part 5.


	16. The godmakers

Emmett's POV

The wedding was shaped like a football stadium except it was more circular and the wedding stand was in the middle. The wedding stand was more like a tower with stairs leading to the top. The people already on the top were ice cream man and Batman, Batman wore a White suit that looked like a bucket of glitter poured on him. For me: I was wearing a tuxedo. True I can wear normal clothing but I thought since it was a wedding it would make sense to look nice.

Soon the music kicked in and the queen appears from a trap door at the beginning of the stairs and slowly ascended the stair, but as soon as the queen reached the top, some sort of shockwave rang throughout the stadium and soon people dropped left to right, and space ships started to appear, three in total.

I was confused, scared, and panicked at the same time. Did that shockwave cause this? Did the people in those ships cause this? Why was everyone fainting? Am I next? But before any of these questions are answered the trap door opened again, and the rider was the man in my dream: he had a blue vest, brown pants, and dimples on his face. He ascended toward the top of the wedding stand and looked around before he made his eyes on me. He then grew that smile that haunted my dreams. He then points at me and said:

Rex: you're dead.

But as soon as he took another step he cliches his gut and screamed in agony, tumbling all the way down. When he reached the bottom he still continues to scream.

I then ran down to see what was going on. When I reached him he immediately looks at me, his eyes saying he was terrified. Before I could say anything one of his and pop off and a vine started growing out of it!

Rex: AHHHH!

ME: What's happening to you?! Why are root growing out of your body?!

He then started to cough up this strange blue jelly like stuff.

Rex: Emmett!

Me: how do you know my name?

Rex: not important! But I think I know who's doing this to me.

Another root busted out of his arm.

Rex: AHHH!

me: who's doing this to you? Can I help?

Rex: no, I don't know their names specifically but it's easy to spot them. They wear these big bird cages over their heads. In exchange for a way off dryon, I had to eat these seeds, or more so swallow them. And I think this is the seeds doing.

Them more roots started to appear.

Rex: so Emmett?

Me: yes?

Rex: if you see men wearing a birdcage over there head: RUN! RUN SO FAR AWAY! JUST...R...U...N...

He then collapses, dead. And his stomach busted open, revealing even more roots, and soon three blue flowers started to grow from the roots. And when they bloomed, they opened and more of the weird blue jelly started to pour out of them.

???: so, Dargons experiment worked.

I quickly look up to see a man, wearing a black church garb and an eye-shaped amulet with a gem in the center that looks like the whole cosmos was packed into it. He also had long black hair and golden-brown eyes.

Me: who are you?

???: my name is Neco, but others call me father. I am a preacher, or better yet, I am YOUR preacher.

Me: excuse me?!

But then the three space ships landed, and their side doors opened, and three armored knights (all wearing purple) in each ship emerged and walked off. I could see what seem to be dead raptors are piled inside. The Knights then surrounded me and Neco. When they completely circled us, every knight got on both of their knees, thrust their swords into the ground, and rested their heads on the hilts of their swords.

Neco: you see Emmett, not only are they bowing for me, but for YOU as well.

Me: why would they do that?

???: simple Emmett.

Then someone else arrived, they look like a raptor wearing a doctors coat.

Neco: why, if it isn't "doc raptor".

Doc raptor: oh Neco! you know that's not my name.

Neco: oh I'm sorry... Dragon.

Dargons fingertips start to light up and he snapped and light covered him, revealing his true form. He wore clothes of a professor at a university, but a hat only a madman would consider wearing: a fancy tie that goes from his neck to his torso, a jacket that was buttoned halfway, dark blue pants, black shoes, and for headwear, he wore what seems to be a bird cage.

Dargon: Now Emmett, they bow to you because they know we chose you.

Me: For what?!

Dargon and Neco: Emmett, we, as the godmakers, had chosen you to become a GOD!

Me: you kidding right? IS THIS SOME CRUEL JOKE?!

I then start to run away but two knights got up and grabbed me by the shoulders and made me face Neco and Dargon.

Neco: calm down Emmett, calm down. Don't worry, we will take care of you.

Dargon then reached in his pocket and pulls out what seemed to be a small tv attach to a gun grip and trigger. I try to look away but another night grabbed my head and forced me to look at the tv screen. Dargon then laughed...but before he could pull the trigger some sticker was shat at his face!

Dargon: uge!!

Mayhem: EMMETT!

ME: MAYHEM!

Mayhem then shot her sticker gun at the three knights, the knights then let go of me too get said stickers off of their faces and mayhem picking me up and flee to the top of the wedding stand. More knights came running at us but mayhem threw a staff at their legs, knocking all of them off the stairs.

Dargon: oh! So you want to play it that way then?! Ok!

Dargons entire hands start to glow and he prepares them for an overhead clap.

Dargon: try and dodge thi-!

Neco: No!

Neco then put his arm in front of dargons.

Dragon: what?!

Neco: we leave.

Dargon: why?!

Neco: we...leave.

Dargon frantically looks back and forth between me and Neco before complying.

Dargon: Fine! Everyone! Back on the ships!

The knights listen and get on the ships, with neco and Dargon going on the ship in the middle. Before they took off, the middle ship side door open and Neco said:

Neco: I still have hope for you Emmett. We will return for you.

Then they set-off, and a big ship in the shape of a fist flew over us.


	17. The adventure begins

Three days. Three days sense the wedding was crashed.

When everyone woke up we told them everything.

The wedding was obviously canceled and the entire sistar system military force along with mayhem set out to look for the Godmakers.

While this was happening, me and many others went back to our original worlds. The queen sent many soldiers to every world to act as guards in case the Godmakers showed up again.

It was the third day and my recent girlfriend: sweet mayhem( yes here first name is sweet ) decided to pick me up from apocalypseburg and bring me to her place. When she picked me up she was silent the whole time, I tried to ask what was up buck she kept quiet. When we got to her she almost barged through the door and collapsed on the couch.

Me: nothing still came up with the search?

I said as I close the door behind us.

Sweet: No! And it's getting on my nerves!

I recoiled a bit in shock with her outburst.

Sweet: I'm sorry. It's just that...

I walk over and sit on the couch next to her.

Me: you're scared?

Sweet: yes! How could I not be?

Me: I'm scared too sweet.

Sweet: I know. It's just that I'm more scared for you Emmett, I mean, we've been dating for like, what? Three days? And people are already trying to kidnap you.

Me: yeah, ant to think, people named the "Godmakers" tried to kidnap me to be their "god."

Sweet: wait, what was the name of the people who tried to kidnap you?

Me: the godmakers?

Sweet then quickly got up from the couch and bolted to her room. I quickly follow and see her reach for a panda on her bed.

Sweet: forgive me, Po.

She then got out a knife and cut the back of the stuffed animal and richer in and pulled out a box.

Me: why is there a box in a panda?

Sweet: it was a box my mother gave me before she died. She told me to never open it until I hear the name "Godmakers" again.

She then opens the box. Inside was three things: two amulets and a map.

Me: wait, aren't those the same amulets those two crazy guys were wearing?

Sweet: yes, they are, why did my mother have them.

She then took out the peace of paper and open it.

Sweet: it's a map.

Me: to were?

Sweet: from what it seems: a cave on an asteroid that orbits the spa planet.

Me: why? What's on there?

Sweet: only one way to find out.

We then set off to the asteroid. When we got there we found the cave, and at the end, we find a mirror.

The mirror was as tall as me, and at the top of the silver frame was a depiction of a close eye. Sweet then pulled out the amulets and the closed eye suddenly open, and the glass starts two twists and morphs, having a sort of "flow" appear of pink, blue, and black.

Me and sweet mayhem look at each other, nodded, grabbed each other hands, and walked through the mirror.

Someplace, sometime

*RING RING* *RING RING*

I pick up the phone.

Me: Hello?

???: yes, is this the people with the solution to my problem?

Me: depends: how much are you paying for the answer?

???: I got this stone with blue veins, and I know these are in high demand.

Me: ok, how about you give me the code and I'll hop on by to see if you have the real deal.

???: ok, it's 1,9,8,4.

Me: ok, see ya soon.

I then got from my desk and went to go put on my suit.

Me: professor!

Professor: yes?

Me: tell mike I'll be heading out to secure a potential case when he gets back.

Professor: sure thing.

After I put on my suit I got my amulet, go to the travel room and walk through the portal.


	18. Quick update

Hey everyone! It’s been a while hmm? Sorry for leaving you guys hanging for 2 full year! (I know this might be a bit confusing for you people on AO3, but I actually only posted this fic recently, this fic is really two years old by now and I have original posted this of FanFiction.Net and Wattpad) But I will say right now that no, sorry no sequel anytime soon but I AM planning on doing a history chapter that detail my thought process while making the fic, you guys can even leave a question if you want! 

When it will be out: maybe on Saturday or Sunday but soon non-the-less. There will even be an announcement at the end for the future of this series! So stay tuned!


End file.
